


Кровь Повелителя Волн

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dead People, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Pandemics, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Есть ли надежда в мире, сошедшем с ума?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Кровь Повелителя Волн

Джастин осторожно высунулся из-за высокой цветочницы, осмотрелся и энергично кивнул: «Давай!» Валентин до предела выкрутил завод игрушечной полицейской машинки и резко вытолкнул ее вперед, а сам быстро отступил в густую тень. Истошно завывая сиреной, игрушка рванула по уходящему под уклон тротуару. Беспокойно топтавшееся посреди улицы стадо зараженных словно по команде снялось с места и, утробно ворча, поковыляло следом. 

Когда последний людоед миновал его укрытие, Валентин, для верности досчитав до пятидесяти, метнулся из проулка. Джастин опередил его на каких-то десять шагов. Братья шли быстро, но осторожно: утратив рассудок, зараженные, на беду тех, кто остался здоровым, не потеряли ни слуха, ни зрения. Передвигались они довольно медленно и неуклюже, подволакивали ноги, раскачивались из стороны в сторону — задевая стены, врезаясь в притолоки, спотыкаясь об урны. Их нетрудно было обогнать, но полагаться лишь на скорость значило покончить жизнь самоубийством, причем мучительным и кровавым. Зараженные не нуждались в отдыхе, они брали добычу измором, преследуя ее часами, а то и сутками. Придды пускали в ход все, что могло отвлечь их внимание, выгадывая для себя спасительные минуты. Когда на третьей неделе скитаний им попался крохотный магазин игрушек, Валентин решительно толкнул дверь в тесное полутемное помещение. Их запас петард и хлопушек был весьма скромен, и так раздражающие взрослых игрушки, вопящие чудовищно искаженные песенки, наконец-то могли оправдать свое существование. 

Джастин с Валентином двигались по заранее намеченному маршруту: продуктовый магазин, соседняя с ним аптека и дальше по улице — еще один магазин, торговавший всякой мелочью. Гипермаркетов они избегали: их разграбили сразу же, в первые дни эпидемии, а те, которые почему-то уцелели, превратились в западни. Их сумрачное нутро смердело протухшими продуктами, а в лабиринтах стеллажей часто прятались зараженные. Придды учились на чужих ошибках и собственном страхе. Единственного раза, когда они угодили в переделку и несколько жутких, показавшихся вечностью минут просидели, скорчившись, возле трупа, пока по соседнему отделу шаркал ногами людоед, им хватило, чтобы впредь не забираться в потемки больших торговых залов. В тот раз все обошлось: Джастин, изловчившись, метнул бутылку в пирамиду, составленную из банок с газировкой, и пока на грохот, подвывая и урча, сползались все окрестные зараженные, братья успели сбежать. Но Валентина еще долго преследовали кошмары. Ему казалось, что волосы и одежда пропитались трупной вонью, а перед глазами всплывали изувеченные останки. Черви, доедая за людоедами, копошились в пустых глазницах, скатывались по объеденным щекам — несчастному обглодали лицо, и зубы белели в бурой бахроме гниющей кожи и жил — извивались в выпотрошенном животе, влажно сползая по сизым петлям вырванных, перемешанных, надкушенных кишок, шлепались оземь рядом с чудовищно скрюченной ладонью. 

Через квартал от ставшего чей-то могилой гипермаркета Джастин легко коснулся его руки, и Валентин дернулся так, что едва устоял на ногах. Брат обхватил его за плечи, прижался лбом ко лбу, зажмурился, выдыхая, потом отпустил, глянул в упор:

— Ты молодец, братишка.

— Это потому, что меня не стошнило на останки? — глухо спросил Валентин.

— И поэтому тоже, — серьезно ответил Джастин. — А еще потому, что ты не вскрикнул, не запаниковал и не ударился в бегство.

— Мы ушли ни с чем… Может, поищем магазин помельче?

— Обязательно, — согласился Джастин.

Когда они в первый раз вернулись из вылазки с продуктами — в основном консервами, но не забыли и пару батончиков для Питера — Ангелика побелела:

— Я не притронусь к краденому! Не ожидала, что мои сыновья превратятся в мародеров!

— Мама, мы не могли заплатить, — беспомощно оправдывался Джастин. — Хозяин магазина, — он умолк на миг, с содроганием вспоминая кровавые кляксы у кассы, словно кто-то водил обмазанными алой краской ладонями по стене, — или мертв, или заражен. 

— Грабить мертвых — кощунство! 

Питер уронил шоколадку, заозирался, переводя взгляд с непреклонной матери на растерянных братьев. 

— Хорошо, мама, — в голосе Валентина было что угодно, кроме покладистости, — мы сейчас отнесем все обратно. 

— Нет! — вскинулась Ангелика и повторила, сдаваясь: — Нет. 

Назавтра Питер был застигнут за скрупулезной переписью их запасов в свой блокнот с найером на обложке. 

— Заделался интендантом? — потрепал его по макушке Джастин. 

Питер мотнул головой:

— А как называется город, который мы вчера проехали?

— Мерган. 

— А магазин… ну, где вы нашли продукты?

— Не помню, — нахмурился Джастин. — Может, Валентин заметил название. А зачем тебе?

— Я буду вести учет покупкам, — с недетской серьезностью пояснил Питер. Он давно рвался в «рейды» с братьями, настаивая, что уже взрослый и может приносить пользу, и наконец нашел, где приложить свои силы. — Когда эпидемия закончится, можно будет заплатить за то, что взяли без денег.

— Это ты здорово придумал, — искренне похвалил Джастин. Питер просиял. 

***

Аптека — размерами едва ли больше киоска — была разграблена. Список самого необходимого они помнили наизусть, но никогда не забывали поискать и мелочь, незаметную, покуда она не стала незаменимой — вроде того же пластыря.

— Положим таблетки к тебе? — мимоходом спросил Джастин, и Валентин удивился: почти невесомый груз не занимал много места. Оказалось, Джастин выделил уголок в рюкзаке под те «препараты», которые не стал бы выкладывать на глазах у матери.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм, — вздохнул Валентин, когда Джастин принялся опустошать коробку с презервативами. — Ты не забыл о сроке годности?

— Надуем вместо воздушных шариков и разукрасим. — Джастин сгреб какие-то плоские коробочки, помедлил, хмурясь, будто что-то припоминая, и сыпанул блистеры с зелеными таблетками поверх своей добычи. Посмотрел на Валентина без тени улыбки: — А ты не забыл, что у нас есть сестра?

— Две, — тихо, как вздох, поправил Валентин, и Джастин на секунду зажмурился, как от сильной боли. 

— Две, — согласился он. — Значит, поделим пополам.

В крохотной комнатке повисло молчание. Впереди — в дне неспешной езды по трассе и в бесчисленных часах блужданий в объезд забитых брошенными машинами дорог, между небольшими городами, обезлюдевшими или встречающими чужаков выстрелами из ружей, — их ждали Ирэна с мужем и Клаус, выпросивший поездку на марагонский фестиваль. Позади, в охваченной болезнью и безумием Олларии, остались отец и Габриэла, не пожелавшая покидать столицу без Карла.

Оллария стала первой, самой страшной жертвой неизвестного вируса. Три четверти ее населения за несколько часов перестали быть людьми. Зараженные с разных сторон сползались в пригороды, просачивались сквозь коммуникации, сминали наспех созданные кордоны, на последнем издыхании хватали и рвали в клочья солдат. Отдельные кварталы, перекрытые баррикадами, усиленные военными, по слухам, еще держались. Выжившие стягивались к тем, кто имел оружие и опыт войн, и вокруг военных частей в скором времени должны были стихийно возникнуть новые города. Но сейчас Талиг захлестывали хаос и смерть. 

***

В магазине они действовали слаженно и методично. Короткими перебежками добрались до заклинившей двери, синхронно натянули на лица косынки, защищая носы и рты от вони разложения. Джастин шел первым, Валентин прикрывал. Он проскочил в двери на полминуты позже брата и отступил вправо, зеркаля его маневр. Лучи фонарей заметались по стеллажам, зажгли блики на дверцах морозильников, выхватили из сумрака обрушившиеся полки, растоптанные продукты, разорванные упаковки, помятые банки, битое стекло. 

«Надо уходить», — жестом показал Валентин. 

Джастин мотнул головой, прошагал пальцами по воздуху влево, ткнул туда же лучом фонаря. «Проверим», — просигналил он. Валентин предостерегающе поднял руку, и Джастин кивнул. Присев, Валентин катнул по полу пустую бутылку. В гулкой тишине магазина она загромыхала, как шар для боулинга. Братья напряженно прислушивались, всматриваясь в полумрак, но никто, кренясь и волоча ноги, не выбрался встретить незваных гостей.

Джастин пошел вглубь магазина, Валентин неохотно двинулся следом, предчувствуя не столь уж редкое зрелище — пустые стеллажи с алкоголем и растоптанные, изгаженные продукты, которыми могли бы прокормиться с десяток человек. Одурев от выпивки и безысходности, мародеры часто громили все подряд. Однако здесь явно побывал кто-то более практичный: Валентин не видел ни луж скисшего молока, ни граффити из соусов. С каждым шагом он нервничал все сильней, и в конце концов легонько дотронулся до локтя Джастина и показал себе за спину, предлагая уйти и попытать счастья в другом магазине.

— Дверь на склад заперта, — одними губами ответил Джастин. Валентин попытался заглушить заунывно воющее дурное предчувствие. 

Зараженный бросился на них, когда до двери можно было дотянуться кончиками пальцев. Валентин так и не понял, по собственной неуклюжести людоед запутался ногой в толстом кабеле, или мародеры устроили ловушку тем, кто придет после них, посадив его на импровизированную цепь. Настороженная тишина — и разом оглушительный скрежет, голодный рык и задохнувшийся вдох Джастина. Валентин, вцепившись в грязные волосы зараженного так, что едва не выдрал их вместе с клочками кожи, рывком освободил Джастина от судорожной хватки, пнул монстра под колено свободной ноги, сбил на пол и, упав следом, со всей силы вогнал нож в затылок. Оброненный фонарик слепил его. Валентин завертел головой, нашел взглядом неподвижную темную фигуру. Джастин пошевелил левой рукой, словно ловил свет, и Валентин направил на него фонарь, не сразу понимая: то, что он принял за мерцание, делающее луч то ярче, то бледнее — на самом деле крупная дрожь, сотрясающая его с ног до головы и заставляющая фонарик плясать в ладони. Он подскочил к брату, хотел дернуть его за плечо, выводя из странного ступора — и сам оцепенел, увидев, как кровь наполняет ленки отчетливого полукруглого следа от укуса, затапливает оставленные зубами проколы и, перехлестнув через край, сбегает по ладони багровой струйкой. 

Валентин толкнул Джастина к стене, силой усадил на пол, сдавил предплечье, чтобы пережать кровоток.

— Надо взять твой нож, он чище и тяжелее, прокалить зажигалкой, потом…

— Не уверен, что ты это вынесешь, — хрипло возразил Джастин. — И уверен, что не хочу рисковать всеми вами.

Валентин не слушал, лихорадочно дергая ремень из шлевок.

— Опомнись, — оттолкнул его от себя Джастин. — И уходи.

— Надо попытаться!..

— Сколько ты будешь пилить кость? — спросил Джастин устало. — Сумеешь приложить меня так, чтобы я воплями не собрал всю округу? Или воспользуемся дверцей машины? Метод сам по себе довольно шумный, даже без припева в моем исполнении. 

Его спокойный голос действовал отрезвляюще. Джастин не впадал ни в апатию, ни в буйство отчаяния, он и Валентину не давал потерять голову, выводя из оторопи четкими, сдержанными фразами. Что бы ни случилось, он оставался верным себе.

— Я тебе не брошу, — упрямо сказал Валентин.

— Конечно, нет. Ты мне оставишь оружие.

Валентин стоял на коленях, вцепившись в руку брата. Он наклонился так низко, что едва не касался ее лбом, согнулся, пряча лицо. И плакал — молча, без слез, сипел сведенным судорогой горлом, корчился в безмолвных рыданиях, и длинные прерывистые вдохи походили на скулеж смертельно раненого животного. Джастину оставалось быть человеком не более четверти часа. 

Брат положил ладонь ему на макушку, поглаживал, ерошил волосы круговыми движениями, памятными из детства, когда он так смягчал обиду или облегчал незатейливые тревоги. 

— Здесь нельзя оставаться. Нас долго не было, мама с Питером скоро с ума начнут сходить. Ты увезешь их отсюда. Мы столько хорн проделали, остался пустяк. Ради меня, позаботься о маме. 

Валентин замотал головой, потом кивнул, не доверяя голосу.

— Теперь ты — старший в семье, — веско добавил Джастин. — Меня не спасти. Я не должен стать угрозой вам. Уходи, не тяни время, его и так немного.

Валентин выпрямился, механически, как робот, переложил добычу в свой рюкзак, без возражений забрал нож и горсть патронов. Наконец посмотрел Джастину в лицо, встречая любимую улыбку, как лезвием резанувшую по сердцу. Порывисто подавшись вперед, он обнял брата, и тот неловко ответил на объятие, боясь запачкать Валентина кровью — зараженные чуяли ее с нескольких шагов. 

— Иди, — ласково повторил Джастин. — И не оглядывайся. 

Он действительно не оглядывался, не дышал, не думал, пока не вырвался из чащи стеллажей к очерченному солнцем входу в его персональный Закат. Джастин не будет спешить, даст ему уйти достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасться на глаза сползающимся на звук выстрела зараженным. Но и медлить было непростительной подлостью. И Валентин шагнул из спертой зловонной тьмы в безмятежное золотое тепло дня. 

Он уходил, оставляя за спиной еще дышавшего, но все равно что мертвого, остывающего Джастина. Наверняка брату было больно, пусть даже зубы людоеда и не вырвали кусок его плоти, как это бывало со многими укушенными. И уж точно ему было страшно — ведь каждый вздох так или иначе приближал его к смерти. И горько от того, что он покинет мир в одиночестве, и чуть отрадно, что уберег родных от опасности, в которую сам превратился. Но как бы то ни было, Джастин умер тот миг, когда челюсти зараженного сомкнулись на его руке, и все признаки жизни не стоили одного этого факта.

Далеко уйти Валентину не удалось: путь ему отрезала пара людоедов. У парня лицо было так густо покрыто запекшейся кровью, что она, растрескавшись, избороздила щеки и подбородок рытвинами и полосами, напоминающими толстые белые рубцы. Девушка что-то грызла, прижимая обе ладони ко рту, и даже с того места, где спрятался Валентин, чуть не за сотню бье, было видно, как сильно искусаны ее руки, которыми она, должно быть, закрывалась от своего убийцы. Они двигались, как детали поломанного механизма, — ходили по кругу, застывали в нелепых позах, покачиваясь, дергаясь, потом, рывком очнувшись, сходились и снова удалялись друг от друга. Можно было пробежать между ними, уворачиваясь от выставленных цепких рук, обогнуть одного, пока второй шаркал бы, догоняя или подрезая сбоку, но Валентин не хотел уводить за собой сразу двоих, а избавиться от них без шума и долгой, все более опасной с каждым мигом возни, не получилось бы. Только не одиночке, мечтающему заткнуть уши и бежать подальше от ставшего склепом городка. 

Он метался по окрестностям, то натыкаясь на брошенную машину, пробкой заткнувшую проулок, то поспешно отступая с пути очередного зараженного. Кружил, петлял, крался в тени, перекатывался под днищем машин, однажды даже запрыгнул на подоконник выбитого окна, чтобы пробежать здание насквозь и выбраться с другой стороны. Он словно очутился на заколдованном пятачке, где куда ни пойди — все равно попадешь к проклятому месту. В висках билась мысль: правильно, что не забрал рюкзак Джастина, можно будет соврать, что они разделились и Джастин будет ждать их на выезде из городка, оторвавшись от погони. А потом — смотреть на дорогу и не прислушиваться к мертвой тишине. И обязательно прятать ключи от машины, и присматривать за Питером, а лучше бы вообще не останавливаться на ночлег, но придется, надо переманить маму на свою сторону. А после обязательно вернуться и похоронить Джастина, не оставлять его в зловонной общей могиле с его убийцей. Отпущенное брату время истекало, а Валентин все ходил кругами, как та пара зараженных, пока в какой-то момент его не оглушило осознанием: он не слышал выстрела. Застыв на полушаге, он развернулся и, не забывая об осторожности, двинулся назад.  
***

Он нашел бы магазин с закрытыми глазами, безошибочно идя по вытянутой из него жиле, по обжигающему натяжению понимая, что подходит все ближе. Воображение будто взбесилось, подсовывая объяснение зловещей тишине. Он не помнил, закрыл ли дверь, вывалившись из магазина на улицу — а что, если внутрь забрели зараженные? Если они добрались до Джастина?! Везунчиком был тот, кому первым укусом вырывали горло: жертва захлебывалась кровью и умирала быстрее, чем ее успевали выпотрошить заживо, раздирая ногтями живот, вытряхивая кишки, спеша добраться до печени или сердца. Валентин навидался и «недоеденных» зараженных — вырванные из щек куски мяса, откушенные носы, ужасные багровые провалы на месте выдавленных глаз, напоминающие клешни беспалые руки, увечья, уводящие из жизни в существование ожившего кошмара. Здоровые порой бывали не лучше. Им как-то попалась на пути уютная деревня, жители которой не встречали чужаков выстрелами и угрозами. Улыбчивый фермер охотно обменялся припасами, подробно описал дорогу до Гинсе. Идиллия разрушилась неожиданно, когда на пустыре Джастин увидел повешенного. Солнечная погода и птицы не пощадили труп: с жутко изуродованного лица лохмотьями слезала вздувшаяся плоть, в опустевших глазницах копошилось что-то белесое. Находиться рядом с деревом было невозможно из-за зловония и тучи деловито гудящих мух.

— Нет, не мародер, — отмахнулся от вопроса Джастина фермер, — нелюдь это.

— Вы его повесили? — неверяще спросил Валентин.

— Каждую неделю что-то новое придумываем, — похвалился фермер. — Следующего хотим на кол посадить.

— Но почему так… изуверски?

Добродушная улыбка сползла с круглого лица. 

— А они нас жалеют? — угрюмо возразил фермер.

Им предлагали переночевать, заняв пустующий дом, отдохнуть пару дней, но братья, не рассказывая матери о причинах, поспешили оставить между собой и милой деревенькой как можно больше хорн. 

Валентина терзала мысль, что Джастин не успел застрелиться, или ему помешали это сделать, и теперь, превратившись в голодную тварь с алыми глазами, он станет бродить по окрестностям, принося смерть и муки — или принимая их от ожесточившихся людей. Никто не знал, чувствуют ли зараженные боль: они не кричали, умирая, вместе с разумом словно бы утратив и голос. Он должен был найти брата и выяснить, что с ним. 

Не оставляя себе времени на сомнения и испуг, Валентин с порога рванулся к закутку у склада. Убитый зараженный валялся в луже крови, а Джастин исчез. Валентин закусил кулак, вбивая в горло крик отчаяния. Он почти лег на пол, высматривая хоть малейшую подсказку, и все-таки заметил след — несколько капель крови, сложившихся в цепочку. Чуть дальше — брызги на стене, еще дальше, правее — смазанный отпечаток ладони. Прерывистый след вывел его к запасному выходу, и, будто издеваясь, оборвался на ступеньке. Ни отчаяния, ни надежды у Валентина не осталось. Его вели вперед — во все стороны света, в любой закоулок, перебежками, крадучись, стремительными рывками, рискованными трюками вроде пробежки по карнизу второго этажа — только упорство и долг перед Джастином: тот не хотел бы стать убийцей, и Валентин собирался избавить его от такой участи. 

Он потерял счет поворотам, переулкам, дворикам, следам чужой смерти и более чем явной опасности. Наконец вдалеке показалась до боли знакомая фигура. Джастин брел ссутулившись, неловко скособочившись, медленно переставляя ноги. Валентин бросился бегом, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними, и остановился, когда до Джастина оставалось несколько шагов. Прицелился в согнутую спину. Слез все еще не было.

— Джастин, — позвал он сипло. 

Джастин застыл, обернулся неловко, всем телом. На изможденном, осунувшемся лице жили только глаза, мутные от боли и усталости. Но при виде Валентина в них вспыхнула такая живая, человеческая радость, какую вряд ли кто-то видел за всю историю от сотворения мира.

— Надеялся перехватить вас на шоссе, — тихо сказал Джастин. Действительно, он брел к единственному выезду из городка.

— Но как?.. Почему? Да какая разница! — оборвал себя Валентин, подлетая к брату и подставляя плечо. Джастин отвел в сторону кое-как перевязанную руку. На бинте постепенно проступала кровь. 

— Болит зверски, — пожаловался он. — Словно мясо с костей сдирают. И кровит до сих пор. 

— Приложим мазь с антибиотиком, продезинфицируем укус, — вот так, буднично, словно укус — обычная рана, и заживать станет так же.

— Может, запереть меня где-то? Для гарантии? — Джастин чуть отстранился. 

— До самого полнолуния? — огрызнулся Валентин. Джастин озабоченно нахмурился: 

— А я следы зубов не рассматривал. Вдруг там клыки двойные?

— Почти час прошел, — серьезно напомнил Валентин, и Джастин посерьезнел тоже:

— Если вирус не мутировал…

— …спасовав перед твоим упрямством, — подхватил Валентин.

— …то что-то в моей крови его убило. 

Что-то невидимое, неосязаемое, но крепкое, как любовь. Возможно, дремавшее в крови наследие Повелителей Волн? 

— А значит, надежда есть для всех, — тихо закончил Джастин, словно боялся спугнуть удачу словом не ко времени. — Люди отвоюют мир обратно.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    


End file.
